Alkyl glycosides and their applications are known, in particular from the documents US 2006/0046969 and WO 2006/107386.
Patent application US 2006/0046969 discloses an antibacterial composition comprising at least one alkyl glycoside, at least one saccharide and at least one therapeutic agent.
International patent application WO 2006/107386 discloses a composition for inhibiting and/or treating vaginal infections comprising a non-ionic surfactant which may be an alkyl glycoside of formula (Z)n—O—R, in which Z is a saccharide, and R is a generally linear alkyl group comprising between 8 and 30 carbon atoms.
However, the applicant has sought to enhance the performance of compounds of this chemical family for antimicrobial applications.